1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, and more particularly, to recording of digital television (TV) broadcasting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital TV broadcasting is attracting notice as a next-generation TV broadcasting method. Receiving decoders for digital TV broadcasting (hereinafter termed “STBs (set-top boxes)”) have been developed, and digital TV broadcasting using communication satellites (CSs) has started in Japan as well as in many other countries.
When recording digital TV broadcasting by connecting a recording apparatus, such as a digital VTR or the like, to an STB, since conventional recording apparatuses have only analog input/output terminals, a received digital signal is recorded by first being subjected to D/A (digital-to-analog) conversion.
In digital TV broadcasting, degradation of a signal can be improved by transmitting and recording the signal in the form of a digital signal. Accordingly, connection between a recording apparatus, such as a digital VTR or the like, and an STB using a digital interface conforming to the IEEE 1394 or the like has been proposed instead of conventional analog input/output connection.
However, when recording digital TV broadcasting by connecting a recording apparatus to an STB, since each of the STB, the recording apparatus and a display device is operated through an operation unit provided therein or according to remote control, it is necessary to perform a complicated operation.
Particularly when reserving picture recording, it is necessary to perform a more complicated operation, because the picture surface of the display device is switched for operating the STB or the recording apparatus.